Wrong, Right, and Perfect
by Mintjewel
Summary: Because all he ever wanted was to be perfect and always right... Deidara-central fic don't read, I was sleep-deprived when I wrote this.


Disclaimer: don't own.

Warning: overuse of ' ', and the words right, wrong, and perfect.

Read on your own accord.

-(start)-

Deidara loves being right.

And no matter what he was always right. Even when others say he is wrong, he's right they just can't see his reasoning, can't conform to it.

Some say his 'problem' was a complex or him being prideful. It wasn't just pride, sure his ego did inflate and he did feel smug when told he was right. But it wasn't just pride. It never was pride only. Pride didn't make him obsessed with being perfect and right, nor did it make him slightly insane. But he wasn't insane not even slightly, being insane is wrong and frowned upon by society. Deidara doesn't like to be wrong or less than normal, so he is not insane.

Perfect is something Deidara wants to be also. It's one of the many reasons why he hates Itachi. Itachi was perfect, at least that's what everyone thinks. Perfect hair. Perfect personality. Perfect body. Perfect face. Perfect skin. Perfect voice. Perfect everything! Oh how Deidara would love to take that perfection and smash it. Rip those 'perfect' locks out of his head, destroy his 'perfect' personality and make him insane, take kunai and slash that 'perfect' face, rake his nail down his 'perfect' skin, claw through his throat and pull out his vocal cords thus taking away his 'perfect voice. His 'perfection' gone. Deidara wants nothing more than that. But he does want more. He wants that 'perfect' hair, 'perfect' personality, 'perfect' face, 'perfect' skin, 'perfect' voice, 'perfect' EVERYTHING!

You could say his 'problem' started when he became Ōnoki's student. Being the student of the kage is a large weight to bare, mistakes are not tolerated. At all. He was to become the next kage after Ōnoki either croaked or stepped down, after all everyone assumes the student will become the teacher or bypass the teacher. Imagine their surprise when Deidara took a scroll and blew up half the village. Disappointment, sadness, hate, shock and mortification are the moods that were written on all the shinobi and villagers faces that day. There was more unexplained emotions too.

To this day Deidara winces at the memories of when he was wrong, or what people thought he was wrong. He didn't see himself as wrong.

 _'Wrong, Deidara.'_

 _'You read the scroll wrong, Deidara.'_

 _'That anwser is wrong, Deidara.'_

 _Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!_

The word seems to haunt Deidara's thoughts, always there and never leaving. That one word is the bane of Deidara's life. If directed at him it immediately makes him depressed and mad. Depressed that he wasn't right or isn't perfect, mad at himself for being wrong. When he left the village and became a rough nin, he vowed he would be perfect and always right no matter what.

He had to be perfect! No he is perfect. It wasn't his fault that Iwa couldn't conform to his ideals or that Ōnoki couldn't see the beauty of art. The village had it coming, Ōnoki had it coming. Everyone had it coming.

He was free and people wanted to see his art and show the world his art. Until he came along. Him and his perfect Sharingan. That was the day Deidara lost his freedom and met a 'perfect' being. Those eyes looked down at him and his art. The wielder made him doubt himself and his perfection.

But no matter what he and his opinions were right. If anyword could describe Deidara it was passion. Passion for his art, his opinions, his anything. His opinions were right. No one could tell him so. No one not Sasori, not Ōnoki, no one!

When he caught wind of Sasori's demise, he laughed and said the puppet master couldn't die. Zetsu's reasoning couldn't convince him otherwise. It wasn't until he saw the corpse itself that he realized that Sasori was dead. He was shocked, sure he hated Sasori's views, but he respected his senior's opinions and view even if they were astronomically wrong. He respected and admired Sasori thus his title as Danna. Sasori was just as stubborn and passionate of his views as Deidara, Deidara admired that quality of the puppet master and he respected his senior.

Those eyes! Those damn eyes! Another 'perfect' Uchiha! He'll prove them wrong, show the world he was right!

 ** _BOOOOMMMM!_**

And at that moment Deidara proved everyone wrong and in his death he was perfect.

-(end)-

Okay i admit it, that was terrible. i was reading Wildwolfmoon's 100 art themes fics when this idea struck me so read her stuff instead of my crap.


End file.
